Spicing it up!
by ShadowDragonElf
Summary: What happens when Raven's and Beastboy's sex life gets a little dull? Read to find out! BB/Rae Robin/Starfire and Cy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys... I need to say for one... I don't own Teen Titans... Obviously. Second, I need a beta who doesn't really care to help me with sex scenes (that will probably get weird). Third, I do have an OC in this...**

Beastboy fell out of and beside Raven. They were both panting hard. They had just finished having sex in the missionary position for the millionth time, when Raven turned to Beastboy. "Don't you think that gets a little old?"

Beastboy looked at her, "Yeah. I think we need to try something new." Raven stared into his big green eyes as Beastboy smiled.

"Any suggestions?" Raven asked hopefully.

"No, Rae. Not right now. Sorry."

"It's ok. We'll think of something…"

They both pondered on the thought as they fell asleep. As morning came, Beastboy's seven inch morning wood came across her pale leg. "Someone's happy…" Raven said as she started to stroke it.

"It's only because you're here." He smiled as her soft hand rubbed his erect member.

She gave him a slight nod in order for him to know she wanted him inside her.

"What would you like to start with?" He asked awaiting her reply.

"Maybe…" She started, "Role-play?"

"I can't act, Raven. You know that." He stated. "Besides, the last time we tried that…"

"I remember what happened… It's just a suggestion." Raven started to remember being a Japanese school girl with an outfit way too small for her. The morning after they had sex she forgot she put it back on after Beastboy begged her to because she looked 'too cute,' besides, she couldn't refuse when he used his adorable kitten face.

She was still half asleep when she started making tea and Robin was reading the paper. He was the only other titan up, thank god, when he seen Raven. He stared hard at her breast bulging from the outfit and suddenly a button popped off and her perfect boobs flopped out. Robin got a hard one and a nose bleed. She quickly tried to cover them and Robin just kept staring with wide eyes. He didn't seem to notice he was bleeding. As she ran back to her room, Robin's eyes followed her.

Raven finally made it back to the bed room and put on her robes and heard a female moan that sounded like Starfire. She just debunked it as when she ran past her door she woke her up a bit. She woke up Beastboy and explained what happened. They agreed not to bring it in front of Robin and hope like hell that he didn't bring it up. Luckily for them, he never did, but every now and again they see when he stares at Raven he gets a hard one and disappears.

"What about S&M?" Beastboy said excitedly.

"We both bruise very easily. Besides, we don't want boy wonder wondering why we both have bruises if we haven't even fought a monster. We'll have this conversation later, ok?" She kissed Beastboy's sweet lips, "My cousin is coming over later. Please behave yourself."

"Ok Raven, anything for you."

"I'm going to take a shower while the others are still asleep."

"Can I come?"

Raven smiled and raised an eyebrow, "If you think you can handle it." She tried to say seductively. She got up and her round breast teased Beastboy as he followed her into the bathroom, only he got right up behind her and grabbed her breast and placed his penis up against her bare skin.

As the water pelted them Raven got behind him and did just as he did on their way to the shower. Her breast pressed up against his back she suddenly grabbed his member and started to massage it. Beastboy let out a small moan.

"Shh…" Raven started. "The others are still asleep." Beastboy smiled and wrapped his arms behind him to grab Raven's ass. She put her head on his shoulders as she continued to play with his penis.

Beastboy turned around to her and Raven climbed on top of him and put his member in her. She started to rise and fall, going back and forth in the shower. The water slid down their naked bodies only making them want more.

As Raven let out a moan there was a knock at the door. "Hey Raven, are you ok in there?" It was Robin. They stopped what they were doing, but Raven was still on Beastboy's dick.

"Yeah, I'm just great. Why?"

"I heard you… doing something…" Robin said behind the locked door.

"Yes Robin. I'm fine. Just leave us… I mean… me alone."

"Us?" Robin said softly so she couldn't hear him. "Ok Raven." He said as he left the door only to go to his room next door. He put his ear up to the wall and heard her moaning again. Starfire was still asleep beside him.

The young detective finally put some pieces together. _Us… The moaning… How she's always with a certain guy at the tower…_ "She's fucking Cyborg in there!" He semi-yelled which woke Star up.

"Robin? What are doing up this early?"

Robin smiled at the green eyed, orange alien. "Raven is having sex with Cy in there."

"Good for Raven," Star said as she studied Robin erect member, "But she does know friend Cyborg has a different girl every night, correct?"

"I guess he just got Raven this morning, Star. Or Raven was too horny to care anymore."

"Yes, I do believe so. And Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like me to take care of that for you?" She pointed at the stretched part of his pants.

He nodded his head as he dropped his pants and boxers. She put her mouth around it and started to suck it. He closed his eyes and grabbed Star's hair and gave it a little tug. "Oh… Star…" He moaned. She started to go faster. As she took his dick out of her mouth, she fell back on the bed. Robin's six inch member entered inside of her. Soon she and Raven's moans were in sync.

In the other room, Cyborg had awoken to the three tall, blonde girls he just had sex with last night pillow fighting. He rose up and gave each of them a glare. "Cy…" The shortest one started, "We're bored…"

"And horny…" Another one continued.

"We want what happened last night again." The third one winked.

Cyborg glared at them all and heard the two titan girls moaning in unisons. "No. Now get out of my home." The three girls just looked at him. "Get out now!" He yelled.

"But why Cy?" One girl whined.

"Because, I don't have a love. You girls were just one night stands. I want real love like Raven and Beastboy, or Robin and Starfire."

The three girls looked at him. "You love us don't you?"

"No!" He yelled, "You bitches are whores, now leave!"

The three girls left the tower crying and Cyborg stayed in his room crying, _I'm forever alone…_

**Hours later…**

A tall, dark haired girl was walking through the Titan's living room with a grey suit case that looked way too big her. She had long, jet black hair, pale skin like Ravens, deep blue eyes, and was wearing civilian clothes, which consisted of dark skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and high-top converse sneakers. "I can't believe this is where you stay, Raven!"

She let out a small chuckle. "Here, let me take your stuff to the guest bedroom." Raven said as her dark, glowing energy surrounded the suit case and started to float.

"Thanks Rae." She said with a smile following her into the guest bed room. As they made their way around the hall, they passed Beastboy and she seen Raven give his round bottom a small smack. Beastboy jumped a bit and shot Raven an 'I'll get you back in bed' look. She rose up one eyebrow and stayed silent.

They finally reached the dull guest room, it was beige decorated with more beige. She looked at Raven. "Sorry, we don't really have guests. You can decorate it though."

"It's ok." She smiled, "But first things first. Who's the cutie that you've been sleeping with?"

**Ok, so that's the end of the first chapter :D But, I need your help... What should the OCs name and power (if you don't want her to have a power just say so) be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone! I also chose a name... thanks SuiLon434 for the name... and I still don't know if I want to give her powers yet... but I think I have something in mind... and sorry for the very long wait... My laptop crashed and I lost all the data so I had to rewrite... So please forgive me... Also... I think something happened when I tried to upload the first chapter and it cuts off at the end... I do believe I fixed it... No worries...**

Raven started to panic, "Dusk how can you tell I've been sleeping around with him?"

She looked down, "Let's just call it, intuition. Anyway… Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure." Raven replied as she sat down on the bed.

"How good is he?" She sat down beside her.

Raven stunned at this question tilted her head, "Uh…"

"It's ok. You can tell me. I promise, I won't say anything… Or judge you…"

"Ok," She finally agreed after what seemed like forever of silence, "He's amazing in bed… and in the shower… and on the floor… and the kitchen table…"

Dusk eyes went wide, "Remind me to never eat off that table…"

Raven smiled a bit, "Even in here…"

Dusk shot off the bed, "Please tell you at least washed the sheets…"

"Of course we're not animals… Er… well… We clean up after we're done. But lately, our sex has gotten boring, we've done the best we can. I think our sex lives have been destroyed only after a few months…"

"Wait… so you've only been together a few months but have been sexing up the place like crazy? That doesn't seem right…"

"Actually, if considered, we've been together more than a few months, we just made it official after… um… our first time together…"

"So as you were screaming out his name, he asked you out?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Dusk only shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, we were both virgins, and wanted to get our first time over with and he snuck in my bedroom while the others were asleep and… you know the rest…"

"Please… Tell me more. In every detail you can…"

"Ok…" Raven said explain as she remembered it. "We locked lips for the first time, as he crawled on my bed. He basically ripped off my spandex and cloak. I could feel his penis harden as I ripped off his clothes and seen his green penis. It was and still is seven inches at least. He started playing with my boobs sucking on my nipples, I couldn't help but moan. I pushed him on his back and put his green member in mouth and started to suck. A bit pre-cum fell in my mouth."

"What did it taste like?"

"It was a bit sour, but on with the story. 'Are you sure you want to do this?' He asked.

'Yeah. I need this…' I replied. Finally, he slowly put it inside me. It hurt,

'Ow! Ow!' I almost screamed as he went deeper.

'I'm sorry, do you want to stop. I think we're considered no longer virgins.'

'No… Keep going…' I begged. He did as I asked and finally he the whole thing was in. He slowly made speed and we were reaching our climax really quickly.

I began to scream out his name as he finished, as he cummed he yelled, 'do you want to go out!?'

I wanted this to happen over and over, so as the warm liquid flowed in me, I screamed, 'Yes.' We eventually had sex again as a couple and again and again. But now, it's just not the same."

"Raven…" Dusk, "I'm sorry… but you made me wet… I'm soaked…"

Raven smiled, "I am too just thinking about it… But you can change in that bathroom down through the living room. Dusk smiled and went on her way.

As Dusk walking into the titan's living room, Cyborg laid eyes the beautiful girl. His half human half robot heart skipped a beat. Was this the feeling he's been missing? Was this what love felt like for him? He suddenly grabbed Beastboy and shoved him in the hallway, "Dude! Who's that stranger in our home?!" He tried to sound like he was more worried about than aroused by her.

"Her?" He pointed at her, "That's Dusk. Don't worry. She'll only be here for a day or two. Oh, and I don't think Raven would appreciate you screwing her cousin, so don't."

"Wait… She's Raven cousin? That might explain why she looks like her a bit." He started, "don't worry I've got more bitches than I can handle, one like that won't catch my eye." He lied. He didn't want to fuck her; he wanted to cuddle her, to hold her.

He followed her to the bathroom, he could smell the lust irradiating off of her. He licked his lips and almost entered the bathroom with her but instead got a face full of door. Backed away from the door and went back into the living room to play video games and daydreaming about the girl.

Raven and Robin were talking in the other room, "What exactly were you doing in the shower this morning, Raven?"

Raven just stood there, "Uh… taking a shower… Duh…"

"Sure… I heard you moaning…" Robin winked.

"Robin… what are you talking about?"

"I know you and Cyborg were getting it on in the shower…"

She analyzed his words and yelled, "Wait… WHAT?! Me and Cyborg?! No, you have it all wrong!"

"So… You're saying you were in there by yourself?"

"Yes. One hundred percent alone."

"Then you were jacking off…"

"NO!"

"It's ok Raven… Besides, if you just need a sex partner…" Robin winked, "Come find me… and if you ever want to get freaky, Star can join us…" Robin then smacked Raven's ass.

Raven's eyes got wide in disbelief in what she heard Robin just say. _Should I tell Starfire? No… She'd never believe me… _ Just then he heard Robin tell Star what he had done. Star clapped and jumped for joy.

"It's ok partner, Robin. Friend Raven might need your big heroic parts in her parts."

Raven ran into the guest room where her cousin was sitting, "Please tell me you just heard what I heard…"

"I did, and that's very disgusting." Dusk replied, "They don't know about you and Beastboy do they?" Raven shook her head. "What about Cyborg? Does he have someone special?"

"No." She said feeling kinda bad for him.

"Oh. That's cool. Also, I think I might have a solution to your uninteresting sex life…"

"I'm listening."

"You two should…"


End file.
